Falling Down
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Ciel has completed his contract with Sebastian and has left his precious daughter, Katrina, in the demon's care. Sebastian made a vow to Ciel that's easier said than done. Does Sebastian really intend to honor such a vow or will he find a way around it and devour Katrina's soul? And if he does will Katrina let him?
1. Prologue

They gathered as the church bells tolled sorrowfully. He stood in the very back, dressed in all black as always, as mourners flooded in.

He kept a keen eye on her. Katrina Phantomhive. His late master's daughter.

Her hair was a thick charcoal waterfall that ran to her knees. Her eyes were a deep blue. Her porcelian skin was flawless. She was so beautiful even with tears filling her eyes. But she didn't shed ner a one. She held her head high. Seventeen years old and yet still so young.

Sebastian recalled one of the last conversations he had with Ciel when Katrina was still a child.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he watched Katrina play in the garden with his other servants.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian asked ready to fetch anything his master desired.

"You are aware that Katrina is very fond of you, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Sebastian replied.

"In that case there's something I want you to promise me, Sebastian," Ciel looked at the demon.

"Anything sir."

"After I've died and you've taken my soul promise me that you will watch over my daughter, protect her with your life _without_ a contract. Spare her soul. But most importantly..." The Earl looked at his beloved child then at Sebastian again, "...Swear to me that you won't break her heart."

Sebastian bowed before him, "I swear on my life, my Lord."

At that moment a seven year old Katrina ran to the butler, "Sebastian!" Sebastian smiled at her, held out his strong arms to the girl, and let her run into his embrace.

Ciel smiled.

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

"Sebastian," A soft voice pulled Sebastian out of his deep train of thought. A gentle hand rested on his arm. Sebastian glanced down to see Katrina looking up at him. "Sebastian, would you please come outside with me?" She wondered.

"Of course, Miss Katrina," Sebastian gave her a gentle smile. He followed her out into the small garden beside the church as they left the funeral. They stood under the large ivy-consumed gazebo.

"There's no shame in tears, Milady," Sebastian told her, "He was your Father after all."

"It's not that," Katrina stated. She then turned to her butler and went to him to where he towered over her. "Sebastian...I..." She began then stopped herself.

"What is it, Milady?" Sebastian urged her to continue gently.

"I've known for years now that you're more than a butler. In fact you're not even human...You're a..." She lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye, "And yet, why am I not afraid of you?"

Sebastian smirked softly at the young woman and caressed his thumb over her slightly trembling bottom lip. "Because you know I won't harm you, Miss Katrina," His crimson eyes were softly alit, "Not ever."

Katrina bowed her head and rested her forehead against the tame demon's chest. She snaked her arms around and clutched the back of his tail-coat in her fists, "I assumed since you ate Daddy's soul you would want mine too. I am, after all, a part of him."

Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Katrina and held her to him. "No," Sebastian answered, "Your Father loved you more than anything, Miss Katrina. When you were merely a child he made me vow to never do such a thing."

"If you hadn't promised him that, would you, Sebastian?" Katrina asked, dreading the answer.

Sebastian felt her shaking against him. He slipped a balled fist under her chin and made her look at him, "No, Milady. I couldn't bear to break your heart." He gently kissed her lips.

Katrina kissed the demon back before asking one last question, "Sebastian, tell me the truth. When the time came...Did you make him suffer?"

"Of course not," Sebastian told her, "I assure you, Milady, it was quick and painless."

Katrina whimpered as her tears returned. She began to cry openly into Sebastian's chest. "Daddy..." She sobbed as her legs gave out from underneath her. "Daddy!"

Sebastian held Katrina until she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

 _ **(That Night)**_

The full moon shone overhead as they made their way back to the estate.

He softly kissed her neck. "My dear Katrina," Sebastian whispered to her as he sat in the carriage with her. She laid on the cushioned seat with her head resting in Sebastian's lap. Sebastian stroked her hair. "You will _never_ have to be afraid of me. I will never harm you, not ever. If there is anyone who dares to try..." His eyes began to glow, "I'll rip them apart."


	2. 1

They reached the estate upon sunrise the next morning. She quietly roamed the halls and stopped on the main staircase and gazed up at the photograph of her late parents.

Ciel Phantomhive, who only died a few days ago.

Elizabeth Phantomhive, who died among Katrina's birth.

"Katrina," Sebastian came up behind her. He only addressed her with formality when they were around the others and in public. "What's wrong?"

Katrina looked at him but she didn't smile. Her eyes were glazed over with sorrow and for a split second, hatred.

Sebastian froze. It was like he was looking at Ciel just then.

"Are you angry with me, Katrina?" Sebastian asked her.

"No, I'm not angry with you, Sebastian," Katrina answered. "I have no reason to be; the contract that existed between you and Daddy is none of my business," She added turning away from him and began to walk away.

"You doubt my vow then," Sebastian stated. Katrina stopped dead in her tracks.

"Do you honestly think I don't notice the way you look at me when you think I'm oblivous?" Katrina wondered.

"You've trusted me all your live and you begin to doubt me now?" Sebastian watched her expression.

Katrina looked at him finally, "That's what you and other Demons crave isn't it? Human souls? When did I become the exception to that, Sebastian?"

Katrina gasped when Sebastian moved tower over her in a split instant and look her in the eye, "The moment you were born, Katrina and also...The moment you said you love me. Or did that change?"

"No," Katrina shook her head, "No, that didn't change and it never will."

"Then please," Sebastian rested his forehead on Katrina's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't look at me like that."

Katrina hugged him to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Shhh," Sebastian cooed in her ear then kissed her cheek, "There's nothing to forgive." He hugged her to him, "Will you make me a promise?"

"Yes," Katrina leaned into his warmth.

"Promise me that you'll never doubt me again, my dear Katrina," He petted her head.

Katrina closed her eyes, "I promise."


	3. 2

Katrina couldn't take it. She walked alone through the greenhouse. She stopped and glanced at the ring she bore on her finger. Her Father's ring. The ring of the head of the House of Phantomhive.

"Why, Daddy?" Katrina asked aloud with her voice wavering, "Why did you leave me all alone?"

She froze when she heard an evil chuckle among the walls of the greenhouse. "I believe the question is," A male voice chuckled, "Why did _Sebastian_ leave you all alone?"

Katrina pulled out her pistols and whipped around when she felt a presence behind her. She froze at what she saw. Crimson eyes and a devil's smirk. Katrina knew she didn't have a chance but she pulled the triggers anyway.

"Wretch," He sneered. Katrina screamed at the top of her lungs for Sebastian to hear her. "Shut up," He snarled and hit her across the head. Katrina fell to the floor with her head bleeding.

"Sebastian, help me," Katrina watched everything go black.

Bard stopped right in the middle of tenderizing some seasoned pork, "Did anyone else hear a scream just now?"

Just then Sebastian ran pass Bard, Meyrin, and Finny and out the door.

"What's gotten into Sebastian?" Finny wondered.

"Him running like the devil can only mean one thing," Meyrin said.

"It's Miss Katrina," Bard stated dropping the pork and ran out the door after the butler with Finny and Meyrin right behind him.


End file.
